kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2016 Event/@comment-26358039-20161207080907
Ughh!! Finally!! Just when all hope is lost and when I thought that last dance will take until bloody tomorrow to finish if in such case RNG does something displeasing on my runs, I'm done with E5 Hard - all thanks to the map's gimmicks and with Prinz bombarding the hell out of the boss at the right moment. So here are the details of my boss runs (with the 2nd route unlocked and boss debuffed) with E5, which actually took 3 days and at least 13 runs to finish: 1st Run - was able to reach the boss but Prinz wasn't able to "nuke" the boss, Chikuma Kai Ni and Akizuki Kai had only chipped a few inches of the boss HP 2nd - got a clean kill thanks to Prinz 3rd - same as the 2nd 4th - had to retreat because Yukikaze got "taiha'd" at frigging K node 5th - at this point I started using LBAS for additional aerial firepower but Akizuki got "taiha'd" at K 6th - same as the 2nd and 3rd but with S rank, by then the HP bar was at 50% 7th - got a clean kill with S rank, remarkably I was able to finish it with Ooyodo (my 2nd fleet flagship) at "taiha" ever since the air raid at node N 8th - had to retreat wtih Yukikaze being "taiha'd" at O 9th - was about to reach the boss until the bloody internet cafe connection (I was outside my house at the time because of work) decided to drop a catbomb and ruin the whole run for me 10th - got a clean kill with S rank, nothing noteworthy though about the drop (Shoukaku, though I really wanted Zuikaku as I had her sister already), at this point virtually nothing is left at the HP bar and only needs a final kill 11th - Kaga (my main fleet flagship) got hit red and thus had my run automatically retreated 12th - same as 4th run 13th - final run today, 3 LBAS attacks performed brilliantly with them damaging the CV Hime and BB Oni at red, Prinz was then free to send the boss to the depths without and annoying meatshields getting in the way during night battle And with that concludes my Fall 2016 Event exploits and thus obtaining another Hard Mode medal after failing to do so for the past 3-4 events... I won't go again to E5 and farm for another Prinz for it will hurt my supply bauxite which is now screaming low on supply.. For now I'll have my girls rest and welcome the new additions to my base... And yes, I'm looking at you, Sara... Thanks, by the way, to fellow admrials - especially the "frontliners" ever since from day 1 in providing sufficient intel for the nodes and such.. And also to The Smiths - for having 2 of their best tracks as my quintessential "battle songs": "The Draize Train" and "Barbarism Begins At Home"... Also best wishes to others who had finished the event or who are still trying to finish it. Best of luck to you all and hopefully time and luck should be on your side!!... Apologies for the long post... So here's Shioi with a hot and steaming potato...